


Just My Cup Of Tea

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Amateur Singer Ken, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Imp Lisa, Incubus Ravi, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sleeping Together, Succubi & Incubi, kinda??, thank god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: Jaehwan wants something that Ravi's not sure he can provide.





	Just My Cup Of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I have a huge final tomorrow but that's what I'm doing instead of studying

Friday nights somehow became a haven for the ancient Incubus, having them spent with with a young human who always gave him enough energy to last him way more than a week. Ravi felt ecstatic whenever he heard Jaehwan's whimpers and gasps as he was being fingered open, or watched his face scrunch up and eyelashes flutter when he came, a throbbing length pressing against his prostate.

Over the 3 months of his involvement with Jaehwan, Ravi already got judgemental stares pointed at him from 2 Incubi he knew, and got the stink eye from a group of Imps who saw him in a nightclub. It escalated when an Imp broke into Jaehwan's apartment in the middle of the night to leave a stink curse behind, making the whole place smell of rotten eggs. Ravi guessed that the Imp tracked his scent down to Jaehwan's apartment, where he was not log before that.

Jaehwan wasn't happy about that, to say the least. The only reason Ravi even knew about it was because he came back on Saturday morning to collect his forgotten shirt, just a few hours after their usual night. Jaehwan didn't know it was an Imp curse until Ravi pointed it out, assuming it was a fault in the sewage pipes underneath his apartment building. Ravi promised him he'll take care of the Imp matter until Jaehwan returns from his Saturday coffee shop shift.

He knew how much underwordly creatures tended to stick to traditions, especially Incubi and Succubi, whose whole existence was based on zero consent, nightly visits, and a strict no-strings-attached policy. Although his arrangement with Jaehwan was purely sexual, others seemed not to like him settling down with a human in a way that appeared to outsiders as more intimate and close than it really was.

Ravi wasn't going to just let himself be pushed down like that, though. He knew that the Imps had a strange but functioning hierarchy that was built on respect and power, and luckily for him, he knew one of the higher-ranking Imps from an involvement they had some years ago.

He met the little demon on the border between Thailand and Cambodia, trying to pass it but becoming stranded on the Cambodian side after being denied entry. The young-looking girl who offered to get him a fake passport disappeared with his money, but Ravi followed her all the way into a small shack near the edge of a big wildlife sanctuary. 

Ravi threatened to slit her throat if she didn't return him the money, but the girl just laughed in his face, swinging a finger and making him fall to the floor with a whisper of magic..

"And I thought demons like you had good senses," she taunted, clicking her fingers to make him bounce without control on the muddy wood floor.

She let him go after a few minutes of playful laughing, removing her pink headdress to reveal 2 small horns poking out of a cloud of black hair. She then handed him a well-made passport, glistening with Imp magic and worth every coin.

The Imp introduced herself as Lalisa, a fairly young demon that did this kind of small pranks to entertain herself. It wasn't strange, for Imps as young as her to be so naughty and fun-loving.

They parted on fairly good terms, and met again only a few decades later when Lalisa ( _just call me Lisa, that's what my friends do_ ) decided to visit a childhood friend in Korea, and bumped into Ravi in the middle of the busy streets. She laughed as she bought him an iced coffee, quickly catching up on the recent news.

He learned that Lisa gained some power in the years after their first meeting, moving up the chain of status. She no longer tried to steal wallets from passersby, instead participating in bank heists and online hacking that made enough money to sustain the participants for longer periods of time.

He summoned her in the only way he could possibly summon an Imp- with a pentagram. It sounded trashy, but it worked. He cleared a big section in the middle of the tiny living room, moving the coffee table and the single potted plant away to make space for the summoning place.

The pentagram was scribed with white and red chalk, filled with french fries and a plate of spicy pork cutlet that he bought from one of the restaurants down the street. Knowing those were her favorite foods, he knew she would track down the smell. 

He lit the items on fire with a single match, watching as the flame became bright green before devouring everything in the pentagram with a roar of laughter.

" _Jeez_ , it stinks in here," the Imp's lively voice made him flinch, turning around to see her sprawled over the too-short sofa. She changed in the past years.

Her hair was blond now, he noted, albeit her dark roots still showed. She was covered with skinny black slacks, a turtleneck sweater that displayed a mosaic of neon colors, completed with a thick jacket made of white fur.

"Oh, you noticed," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Long time no see, Lisa."

"Likewise." Golden beads around her neck jangled as she sat up. "What's the trouble?"

"You noticed the smell, didn't you?"

"An Imp curse, obviously. But if I remember clearly, this isn't your apartment, is it? You're too rich to live in this kind of place." Lisa's eyes darkened a bit. "This is a _human's_ apartment."

"It is." Ravi frowned. "This spell was cast because of me, and I want it gone."

Lisa snickered, holding a manicured finger up. "I'll do it, but you're going to owe me something."

"What?"

"I don't know, haven't decided yet," the Imp shrugged, "but I'll remember this."

The manicured finger swished around dramatically, collecting a small cloud of muddy brown air around it as the smell lessened. The moment the smell was gone, the cloud dissipated into thin air and the Imp smiled.

"See you around, my dearest demon," Lisa looked back at him with a vague look. "Remember that toys don't last long."

The Imp was gone, not even a puff of smoke indicating her departure, just the silence that engulfed the apartment.

For the next couple of hours Ravi took it upon himself to clean up the mess he'd left in the living room, scrubbing the floors untill they shined and throwing out the burnt remains if food. He couldn't resist watering the dry plants in the ceramic pots that decorated the apartment, then wiping the dust off every surface than wasn't clean, and even giving the floors a thorough wash using the liquid floor cleaner he found in the bathroom.

He didn't really know why was he doing so much more than he really needed to, going through all this trouble for a human that he only used to feed on. Maybe it was because Jaehwan was a fairly nice person to be around. Could he consider Jaehwan as a friend? Ravi wasn't sure. But he certainly liked the cleanliness that resided in the apartment now, empty of dust and chalk markings. 

He even considered changing the bedsheets (he knew for a fact that they were dirty after yesterday's deeds), but the key was turning inside the door lock and Jaehwan was entering the apartment, still clad in his work clothes and looking tired.

The human seemed relieved at first, having the horrendous smell gone, but then changed his expression into a bewildered one.

Ravi thought he looked cute. Jaehwan still had his louse white shirt and matching black trousers on, a stained gray apron resting in the crook of his arm. His hair was tousled and dark circles evident under his warm eyes, but he still looked entirely fuckable.

"Did you... clean the floors?" He asked ineptly, settling the apron over the arm of the couch.

"I did," Ravi answered, almost boastfully. "And I had someone take care of the smell, and I watered the plants and wiped some dust."

"Oh, you didn't have to do all of that! I usually clean up on Saturdays, I thought I'd do it after you'd go," Jaehwan rushed over to him, apologetic eyes open wide.

"Well, I thought I'd do something for you since I appreciate your service so much. Also, I wanted to save your feeble, dying plants."

He earned a snore and a small punch in the chest from Jaehwan, but the latter didn't linger on the comment and wasted no time tucking his head into Ravi's neck and leaving coy kisses all over it.

Ravi picked him up, smiling at the sleepy hums the human in his arms was releasing into his chest. Jaehwan had his arms and legs wrapped around him, like a snoozy Koala. He must be really tired, Ravi reealized.

"Well, go nap or something," Ravi uttered after depositting the human on his bed.

"Come give me a hug." Jaehwan's grabby hands reached out to him, complementing his half-closed eyes.

"Yeah, last time I made this kind of mistake you seduced me into another round, and I'm pretty sure that in your current state you'd pass out if I just tried to take your shirt off."

"What's the point of sex if I don't get cuddles afterwards?"

"The sex _is_ the point of sex. Irrelevant question."

"You never cuddle me. Or help me get cleaned. You just leave."

"I have things to do"

"I don't want to be alone, though." Jaehwan settled against his pillow, crossing his hands. 

Ravi observed the latter's tired, blank pose. He looked as though he's been alone for too long, and Ravi guessed that he was, from the lack of items around the apartment. Barely any photos of family or friends, nothing that looked like a gift or a shared possession. Jaehwan must have been sleeping alone for many, many months.

"I don't cuddle with people," he answered eventually, quietly.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"No."

"I know."

Jaehwan turned to his side, folding his legs and resting his hands in front of him. "See you next Friday."

Ravi waited silently for a few seconds before walking out of the bedroom, seating himself on one of the 2 cranky wooden chairs by the tiny table.

His chest was quenching with eneasiness, a wave of tumult washing over him.

Of course he wanted to cuddle with the human, maybe even nap for a bit. He always loved the feeling of having a warm, soft body to envelope with his arms as he fell into the whimsic state between wakefullness and sleep. But this was too domestic, too intimate.

Having a plaything to feed on was great. More than great. But when intimacy gets in the way, everything gets ruined. Having Jaehwan as someone to fuck every weekend was ideal, nothing more.

Ravi already knew how feelings start, and closeness was one of the leading factors. Cuddling wasn't an option. The farther away he keeps himself from the human, the longer their deal will last.

As he teleported back to his own apartment, slumping on the wide leather sofa, he couldn't get Jaehwan's disappointed eyes out if his head. He didn't want to get too close, but after these 3 months, he couldn't help but feel bad for the human. 

With an aggrieved comprehension, he realized that he actually cared about wether the human was sad or happy, as if he was one of his friends or something like that.

The next few days passed anxiously, with Ravi staying either at home or out, drinking. The uneasiness lingered, so did the guilt. On Wednesday he succumbed to it.

Knowing he wouldn't be welcome in his house until Friday, he decided to leave Jaehwan an apology gift. After a long, profound internal conversation he settled on a giving him a new potted plant.

He chose a simple shrub of purple Petunias, even asking the lady at the counter to tie a red ribbon around the ceramic pot to make it prettier. 

He left it in Jaehwan's house at the early hours of Wednesday morning, returning to his apartment in a haste, hoping that the latter wasn't awake at the 5 seconds it took him to put the potted plant on the kitchen table.

That night, Ravi pushef his face into his pillow, hoping hard that his gift wouldn't make the situation any worse. He went to sleep while clutching the thick sheets, imagining they had the warmth of a person and real heartbeats.

Friday couldn't come soon enough, with the weather finally starting to change towards the beginning of September. The nights grew colder and slightly longer, and Ravi felt himself growing hungrier, as he always did when winter approached.

He wondered how Jaehwan was doing. With the hours passing, he felt the emotional storm in him lessening and the guilt flourishing after realizing how his reaction might've looked like to Jaehwan. He hoped the latter didn't think he didn't care about him.

Friday afternoon was colder than usual, and by the time the sun finally disappeared it was too chilly to wear anything less than long-sleeved clothes.

Ravi appeared in Jaehwan's living room wearing a soft sweater and sweatpants, stepping tentatively into the bedroom.

Jaehwan's figure, was illuminated by the delicate light of the moon, sitting with his legs crossed, partially covered by a thick, white blanket. The potted plant was now settled on the nightstand, looking properly watered. As always, the human looked marvelous in the moonlight. 

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry."

Ravi's eyebrows shot up. "What for? 

"For being a jerk," Jaehwan shook his head. "I was just tired after work, I didn't mean to be so cold towards you-"

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I was being so difficult because of something so small-"

"I should've thought about you instead of myself-"

"I shouldn't have been so mean-"

"I'm sorry-"

"No, _I'm sorry-_ "

"Oh god, let's just talk about it!"

"Yup," Ravi agreed before the both of them burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Come here," Jaehwan patted the blankets with a small grin. "It's freezing tonight."

Ravi felt soothed as he put his sweater on the floor, crawling into the soft sheets and settling in front of Jaehwan, only their heads poking out of the covers. It was warm, not only because of the extra coverage, but also because of the fact that Jaehwan didn't seem to be angry because of their last meeting. 

"Thanks for the flowers," Jaehwan murmured, his voice matching the softness and the warmness of his bed. "But I have to warn you, plants only last a week or so in this apartment."

Ravi sighed. "I wanted to leave them as an apology. I was being irrational. For the last 3 months you gave me everything I needed, you even cope with me not being human, but when you ask for something so small-like cuddles- in return, I push you away."

"You shouldn't be sorry. If you're uncomfortable with something, you shouldn't be forced to do it, wether it's something like cuddling or something else. I'm just sorry I behaved like a pissy child."

"It's not really that uncomfortable, just... It felt like it isn't something I should be doing. I know what some demons think about me, being in this kind of arrangement that's almost like dating, and I thought that it might lead to worse things than the stink curse. And also... The last time I had someone to cuddle was back when I was in a relationship."

"...When was that?"

"It ended about 100 years ago, but we dated for a very ling time. When we broke up it kind of broke my heart, so the thought of doing things that resemble a relationship... It makes me sad. In a bad, bad way."

"I see," Jaehwan replied, with utmost sympathy and understanding. "I'll know which buttons not to press from now on. And I'm not upset about this, just so you'd know. I know what our deal is."

"Our deal can't just stay as sex, forever," Ravi retaliated. "Our deal doesn't mean we can't care for each other or be friends. If you need something that I can provide, I'll help you."

"Let's say you give me all the cuddles in the world, a promising music career, and mountains of money. What do I give you in return? What do _you_ want?"

"I don't know," the demon answered quietly. "After all those years living, after all this time... I'm not sure there's anything else left to want."

"Well, this sounds awfully depressing. Maybe you could come over more frequently? I mean, you're the only one who owns this ass, for now."

"I'll give you my number, and I'll text whenever I'll need to."

"Great! If I'll have your number, I'll be able to text you the moment I find someone hotter and richer than you whose also willing to fuck me."

Ravi snorted. "Cue pretty much every other Incubus in Seoul. But okay, sure."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But now... Get closer to me. Aren't you hungry?"

"Always so caring," Ravi huffed as he shuffled a bit closer, moving his hand to the other's hip. "Tell me what do you want."

"Take your wings out."

Ravi raised his eyebrows, but Jaehwan looked decisive.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you in a drug-induced state? We only did this once, and I didn't even properly fuck you. You might actually pass out."

"I don't care." Jaehwan covered Ravi's hand with his own. "I had a rough day, and I want some dick."

The demon had to snort, still smiling as he did his best to remove his trousers and boxer shorts while staying under the blanket. "You strip too," he pouted at the latter's still-clothed crotch.

Jaehwan stripped as well, pushing his own briefs down and depositing them somewhere under the sheets."Come on, get those wings out," he moved forwards to throw his right hand over Ravi and rub his back.

Ravi moaned when the fingers grazed one of the slits, eyes growing dark and hooded. "Let me stretch you, first. "

Jaehwan chuckled darkly, fingers grazing over the latter's spine. "No need to. I already prepared myself, before you came."

Ravi had to move his own hand to the human's backside, squeezing between the cheeks to feel at the warm wetness of the lube inside and around the puckered hole.

" _Oh._ You really do plan forwards. Condom?"

"No. Just come here and fuck me, jeez."

Ravi didn't need to be told twice. His hand slithered upwards, skimming Jaehwan's back to tangle in his tousled hair, before reaching forwards to kiss him lightly.

The previous hesitation about being too intimate melted away. Ravi's mind sang happily when they enveloped around each other, moving in unhurried brushes of lips, cherishing the warmness. Just once a week, maybe twice from now on, Ravi decided he's allowed to act so intimately, to let loose. It's been long since he's been allowed to make someone feel good without inhibitions, not only with his thrusting hips but also with his hands, mouth, even demon essence. Although the last times had been back with his lover, whose memories only brought feelings of melancholy and heartbreak, he enjoyed it almost as much with the human.

Ravi crawled carefully to settle above Jaehwan, running his hands up and down his chest, grazing over his sides. The human responded with his own wandering hands leaving the wing slits to gently knead the latter's backside.

Ravi didn't bother trying to leave hickeys over the pretty neck and collarbones. Jaehwan didn't like having visible ones, working jobs that required a plenty of social interactions, but he didn't mind the ones that couldn't be seen under his clothes. Ravi could still see the faint pink markings on the latter's chest, and his possessive side was appeased.

He moved to sit on the human's thighs, removing the blanket from his torso so that he could slowly make his wings come out. The feeling was soothing, like taking the makeup off your eyes after a long day but still feeling just as beautiful, and more comfortable. Jaehwan, underneath him, closed his eyes in satisfaction. 

"Like what you smell?"

"Oh, cut it out, you ass."

Jaehwan pulled him in for another kiss, lapping at his lips hungrily. His hands slithered to wrap around the latter's back, wrapping around the thick base of the wings.

Ravi melted into the touch, releasing a whimper as the hands caressed him gently. His cock grinded down, making the latter moan into his mouth and arch upwards.

Ravi didn't have to spend a lot of time getting Jaehwan hot and bothered, his essence doing the job for him. He sat back up when the human had a pretty red blush adorning his chest and neck, the hands falling from his back and onto the pillow.

The demon wasted no time guiding his hard member to Jaehwan's entrance, smirking when his legs pulled up and opened for him. He was beautiful, laying there with his legs wide open, hands resting above his head in meekness.

Ravi pushed in carefully, aware of the fact that he wasn't lubed up, but Jaehwan's whines spurred him to move faster. He placed his hands at the sides of the human's head, and the latter gripped his forearms with another moan.

He started thrusting as soon as he bottomed out, only moving back a few inches to push back deeply and strongly. The rhythm he set was quick and brutal, only allowing Jaehwan to let out punched-out wails and whimpers.

The human was sobbing in no time, eyes wide open and mouth gaping as the sounds poured out of him. " _Oh god,_ " he choked out eventually, wrapping all 4 of his limbs around the demon above him, mewling as the thrusts became even deeper.

Ravi groaned with every push, his grip on the mattress got stronger as the Jaehwan squeezed around him, making him feel good. The man underneath him was so pliant, making such marvelous sounds and reactions.

"You love it, don't you?" He grunted breathily. "You just love being fucked hard, having a huge dick stuffed inside you, huh?"

Jaehwan wailed at the words, clenching harder around the thrusting cock.

"God, you really do like it when I push you into the bed and have my way with you," Ravi growled at him, pushing downwards mercilessly. His wings flapped lightly at the pleasure, watching the human's face convulse.

Jaehwan screamed as he came untouched over their chests, spasming at the force of his orgasm. His eyes leaked tears and he sobbed, hands and legs falling back to the bed. Ravi stilled his hips.

"I still need to finish. Can you suck me off?"

"No. Get me hard again."

Ravi squinted. "You want me to go on? I don't think that's-"

_"Please!"_

Jaehwan almost cried, looking up with pleading eyes. He looked positively drunk, considering the fair amount of demon essence he had already inhaled.

"I want it, I want it more," he sobbed when Ravi pulled out.

Ravi didn't leave him hanging for long. He turned Jaehwan around, opening his legs and pulling his hips upwards. Apart from his ass, the human was flat against the mattress, the side of his face flush against the pillow.

He mewled happily when Ravi pushed his still-hard cock back in, sighing as the thrusts renewed.

Ravi kept pushing in, slightly slower this time, pulling out farther to make his lunges longer. His demon side purred inside him, thinking of how the human came untouched, pulsing and spasming. He kept fucking in, feeling himself slowly getting closer to his release. 

Somewhere along the way Jaehwan started whining and moaning again, grinding against the mattress before reaching down with one of hands to stroke himself. 

Ravi growled, rhythm starting to falter as grabbed Jaehwan's hair, holding it delicately as his thrusts got shorter and faster. His wings fluttered and flailed.

He wasn't stirred by his own essence, but he still felt high, watching the submission the human bellow him was emitting. With one hand shaking on the pillow, ass high in the air, hair held strongly- Ravi's vision swam with delight.

He came hard with a howl, hips pushing forwards and releasing forcefully into the tight, warm hole. He pulled out after a few seconds, watching pleasantly as his come trickled out of the gaping hole.

Jaehwan ignored his stares, stroking himself rapidly until he was gasping, trickling only drops of release into the sheets below him. His hips dropped, eyes closing in relief.

By the time he turned himself around weakly, the wings and the cloud of smoke were gone. Ravi's palm moved to rub over his thigh, a soothing look in his ice-blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" His voice came out low and breathy.

"Tired as fuck. Definitely going to limp tomorrow," Jaehwan answered with a tiny grin, eyes already half closed. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in a month."

Ravi laughed wholeheartedly, giving his thigh a pat before reluctantly getting up and heading to the bathroom. He took the hand towel from one of the hooks by sink, wetting it with the cold water from the sink.

He walked back into the tiny bedroom and sat by Jaehwan's side to wipe his chest from the come that was splattered on him. The human squirmed a bit when Ravi turned to wipe his sensitive hole and buttocks, but nevertheless let him do it.

"What's with the special treatment?" Jaehwan asked sleepily when the latter returned after throwing the towel into the laundry basket.

"Just taking care of you, like a decent person," Ravi shrugged. He settled by Jaehwan's side, pulling him closer to avoid the wet stain they left on the mattress and pulling the blanket to cover them.

"What are you-"

"Taking care of you," Ravi caressed the back of the human's neck. "And now I'm going to cuddle you for the next 12 hours and make sure you're okay aftet all this fucking."

Jaehwan's eyebrows shot up but he didn't refuse the touch. He shuffled closer, pulling himself in with a hand over Ravi's bare side. His gentle smile lit up the room.

Ravi stayed.

He stayed while Jaehwan's breaths became slow and rhythmic, until the human fell asleep with his face snug inside the crook of Ravi's neck and a hand embracing his back.

He stayed when he fell asleep as well, despite the preeminent energy that flowed inside him.

He stayed when morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> *glances at the comment section*  
> This bitch hopefully won't be empty for long. Happy yeet


End file.
